Rejectstuck
by Lewlew02
Summary: In this world called Earth, people are rejected by society. Another world called Alternia has the same problem. But when these 2 races learn about each other, anything can happen.
1. Dave

BZZZZZZ! Off goes the alarm.

"Great."mumbles a boy from under his covers. A hand reaches from under the covers to slam the alarm to shut the hell up. Soon, the boy stumbles out of his bed and grumbles like a monster that just ate an entire city. He had nothing on except for some baby purple boxers that are two sizes too small. He scratched his head as he stumbled off to the bathroom, when he heard something.

Something that made him want to punch his fist through a wall.

He heard Hero's Come Back. The one Naruto theme he hated down to his bones. And it was blasting in that room along with the sound of gushing water from the shower head and his brother, Dirk's godawful singing. His friends were right. He was meant to rap.

But that didn't matter now. His brother was in the shower listening to the worst anime song in existence, and he needed to get in there.

Dave slammed the door open and screamed, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN, CHANGE THE GODDAMN SONG!" However, that wasn't the phrase that he wanted to come out of his mouth. But before he could fix it, the shower curtain flew a quarter of the way open to reveal a tall naked man with bleach blonde hair.

"Da hell is wrong with you man? Why do you hate this song? It's the best song in the universe!"

Dave and Dirk are weeaboo trash. So trashy, they give that phrase a bad name. But they don't give two craps about it. They fight over anything that deals with anime, from who's the best ninja in Naruto, to the best geass in Code Geass, to the best sailor in Sailor Moon. It's insane what these two siblings will go through to win their argument, like that morning.

"That song maybe the first song to exist in Naruto Shippuden in terms of openings, but it comes NOWHERE close to the awesomeness of Moonlight Densestu."snapped Dave.

"Why does everyone have to give that song so much praise?"

"Because it's goddamn amazing and nostalgic. Does anyone remember Hero's Come Back? No! Your argument is invalid."

"It is NOT invalid. Just because no one remembers it doesn't mean it's crappy."

"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon."

"GODDAMNIT!"screamed Dirk. He hates it when Dave does stuff like that. Using his ranting powers against him. It drives him insane like he's a ticked off bull. Dirk, naked and everything, lunged at Dave to beat the crap out of him.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DUDE?!"Dave screamed as he was being thrown to the ground. For several minutes they fought a physical instead of a verbal war. At the end of it all, they both lied on the tile floor, shower still on, music still playing, Dave still wearing his small boxers, and Dirk still wet and naked. They both breathed heavily due to pulling hair, biting, and slapping. It was obvious that they both had enough.

Dirk was the first one to speak. "Hey man, I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you talk to Teri yet?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you're always talking to her a lot and this past week you haven't said a word to her."

"Are you looking on my logs or something?" Dave asked, too tired to fight again.

"No dude! I just haven't heard any giggling in a while."

"WHAT?"

"Look little man, I know when you are talking to Teri. You always are laughing and such like that when you talk to her. I know because I peek through the crack in the door and what do I see? trendyGeass is pestering graciousCawthorne. But for the past week, there has been no laughing. No smiling. No graciousCawthorne. What happened dude?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."Dave said as he began to stand up and run his fingers through his lavender hair.

Dirk stood up as well and got a towel to dry himself off with. Then he realized what might've happened.

"It was Kyle wasn't it?"

Dave froze. He took a glance at Dirk, and took off. The only noise left for the rest of the morning was a slam of his bedroom door(that never shuts all the way) and the sound of clicking.

Lots and lots of clicking.


	2. Teri

"Yo Tula!"shouted a redhead from the bathroom. "You don't mind helping me in the shower right?!"

"Of course babe!"shouted a teenage girl from her room. She opened the door to see the redhead standing there, waiting for her assistance. She grabbed the girl by the arms and lifted her high. The redheaded girl laughed with glee as she was set up to the ceiling.

"I feel like a dragon being this high!"she squealed. The teen soon moved her to the shower and set her down.

However, the girl wasn't ready.

The girl slipped and fell, hitting her head on the porcelain wall. The teen didn't even help her as she attempted to get back up again. She started playing with different knobs to different temperatures of the water.

"Hey! Stop it it's not fun- AHH! That's hot!"screamed the girl.

"Oh come on Teri. It's tots fun!"

"No it's not! Stop it!"

"Fine!"puffed Tula as she stomped out of the room, leaving the hot water on.

Teri spent the next several minutes taking a shower, making sure she was putting the right stuff on the right place of her body. Thankfully, everything is put in the place where she can take it and not test if it's shampoo or face wash.

Due to a fatal accident that dealt with her friends, Teri had lost her eyesight because of it. And having a sister with mental problems doesn't help with her safety. Tula, her sister, loves doing things that could be hazardous to her. She doesn't mean to hurt Teri, but sometimes she still does. She'll sometimes joke around like stealing her walking cane or pulling on her and making Teri fall to the ground.

After Teri was done with her shower, she heard the door swing open.

"Hey Terz! You done?!"shouted Tula to the top of her lungs. As if she couldn't get any louder.

"Yeah. I'm done. Do you need to get in here?"

"Hell yeah! Now make way!"

Tula shoved Teri down on the floor as she started stripping her clothes and setting the water to the right temperature. Good thing Teri was blind.

As soon as Tula closed the curtain, Teri eventually got up and left the bathroom. She went into her room to put on her clothes and her favorite pair of sunglasses. Red triangle shades. Man, did she love them to freaking death.

After she clothed herself, she went to her desk that had her computer on it. Teri decided that she hadn't talked to Kyle in a while, and it was time to pay him a visit in chat.

graciousCawthorne[GC] began pestering cuttingGaleru[CG]

GC: HEY THERE!

CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?

GC: I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU! JESUS, DO I HAVE TO HAVE A REASON FOR EVERYTHING?

CG: NO.

GC: I SEE THAT YOU CHANGED YOUR CHUMHANDLE.

CG: WELL, I GUESS ITS LIKE TO HONOR YOU OR SOMETHING FOR SAVING MY DAMN LIFE OR SOMETHING. SO THANKS AGAIN.

GC: 0/0 H-HEY YOURE MAKING ME BLUSH!

CG: WHATEVER.

CG: SO, IS THERE A REASON WHY YOU BOTHERED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?

GC: NOPE. NOT REALLY.

CG: OK THEN. CARRY ON I GUESS.

GC: KYLE! WAIT!

CG: WHAT?

GC: 3

GC: I THINK IT CAME OUT RIGHT.

CG: THAT IS A SPADE YOU RETARD.

GC: YOU ARE A RETARD!

CG: WELL, THE RETARD IS MY BROTHER. HE'S BEING ANNOYING AS ALWAYS.

GC: SORRY TO HEAR THAT.

CG: WHATEVER. I DONT GIVE A DAMN.

GC: WELL, I'LL PESTER YOU LATER OK?

CG: DO WHATEVER.

GC: OK!

GC:3

GC: CRAP!

GC: 3

CG: 3

cuttingGaleru[CG] ceased pestering graciousCawthorne[GC]

Teri sighed. Being in love with two different guys is a challenge, but she doesn't want to hurt either of them. One wrong move and they could be up in the clouds, leaving their body behind. And she doesn't want that. She would never want to hurt Kyle or Dave.

Never.


	3. Kyle

A young boy sighed as he stared at his monitor. Teri was his true love. He never felt anything like it. But he also knew about her feelings for Dave. She probably puts the hearts there just to mess with him. Or maybe Teri's coming around. Maybe she is developing a crush on him and is gonna forget about that god forsaken lavender boy.

Nah.

As soon as he got up, he heard a knock on the door.

"K-Kyle. Are you, in there?"

Kani.

"What the hell do you want THIS TIME?!"

"Someone, is at, the door."

"Then why don't you go and answer it?"

"I'm, scared to."

Kyle swore under his breath as he went to answer the door. When he opened the door, Tula was there.

"KANI! YOURE NUTTY GIRLFRIEND IS HERE TO BRING YOU TO THERAPY YOU ASS!"

Kani quivered in fear as he walked to Tula.

"Hey there asshat!"she giggled as she punched Kani's arm with full force. "Ya ready for therapy time?!"

"S-sure."Kani's voice shook as he spoke.

Tula grabbed his hand and pulled him, making him fall. She laughed with joy as he got back up. When they did eventually leave, Kyle was alone. His father is the mayor of the town, and he's always doing speeches and that kind of stuff. Because of this, he was gone. Again.

After Kyle got some cereal, he went up to his room. He wanted to talk to someone, but who?

Evan? No. He's been annoying Kyle for weeks about how his cousin from Colorado is moving in to his house.

Vris? No. She would just brag how she got herself into a gang like all the other times he pestered her.

Taro? Hell no! That would be too risky. Besides, he doesn't know his chumhandle(and he doesn't want to).

Teri? No. He'd rather she try to pester him. Makes him feel good.

Rose? No. She's always gossiping about something. Plus she wants to know everyone's secrets. Including Kyle's.

Dave? IS HE KIDDING?! Kyle doesn't even want to see the guy's face!

Kaya? Well, she may be a bitch(and incredibly wealthy), but she's a better option than all those other people. Why not?

cuttingGaleru[CG]began pestering goldenArmoire[GA]

CG: HEY RICH BITCH! ARE YOU ON?!

GA: Yes.

GA: You know, you don't have to type in all caps.

CG: I DONT GIVE A CRAP.

GA: Well, would you change it if I came to your house and stab you?

CG: MAYBE.

GA: Would you want to make that a reality?

CG: no.

GA: Thought so.

CG: so I haven't spoke to you since that time you thought Vris might've had a thing for you. How's that going along?

GA: Oh, good. But she's always bragging how she's got here's in a gang or something.

CG: yeah. she does the same to me.

CG: it's friggin annoying though.

GA: Yeah. But she says she's not into me anymore. As a matter of fact, Vris claims that she now has a crush for Taro.

CG: WHAT?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

GA: I don't think about it too much.

GA: Speaking of love and relationships, how's you and Teri?

GA: Are you a thing yet?

CG: NO. I THINK SHE STILL IS HEAD OVER HEELS WITH THAT WEEABOO(OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED) TRASH.

GA: Kyle.

CG: sorry.

GA: Wait. You mean Dave?

CG: yeah.

GA: 0u0 Oh wow.

CG: HEY! WHATS THAT FACE FOR?!

GA: Oh, nothing.

CG: NO ITS SOMETHING. SPIT IT OUT NOW!

GA: Kyle. Your caps.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DONT GIVE A CRAP. COME TO MY HOUSE AND STAB ME ALL YOU LIKE.

CG: I JUST. DON'T. CARE. ANY. MORE!

cuttingGaleru[CG] ceased pestering goldenArmoire[GA]

Kyle munched at his cereal and thought to himself. Maybe it was a better idea if he had just talk to Evan.

Maybe.


	4. Evan

Getting to the Elite For was a challenge, but one worth fighting through. The little avatar named Ampora ran around the screen, trying to get to the fire girl named Malva's room. But Ampora was being controlled by a guy named Evan. He lied on the bed, fully clothed and washed, playing Pokemon X. After his avatar found Malva's room and her cutscene began to play, a low, rusty voice screamed up the stairwell.

"EVAN!"

"WHAT?!"shouted Evan.

"YOUR COUSIN IS HERE!"

Evan swore under his breath when he heard his father tell the news. His cousin got himself into trouble back in Colorado. Trouble so bad, his safety was in grave danger. The only thing he could possibly do is stay with Evan and his dad until he found a place to stay up in New York.

Evan had no choice but to go downstairs and go face to face with his cousin in which he hated down to his bones.

"ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR DID YOU BREAK YOUR LEGS AND I HAVE TO CARRY YOU DOWN?!"shouted Evan's dad.

"I'M COMING DOWN ALRIGHT?!"

Before Evan went down however, he checked himself to make sure he looked fine. He fluffed his blonde hair and pulled on his striped scarf.

Perfect.

Evan went downstairs to see his cousin standing there, waiting for his arrival.

"Well well well, look who it is. It's my cousin, Evan."

"Cro."sneered Evan.

"It's been a long while my boy."

"My boy MY ASS!"

"Heheheh. You haven't changed a bit."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Well, look at ya! You still wear scarves, you still have that dark blonde tuff of hair, and you still got that awful sense of humor. I wouldn't be surprised if ya still have a thing for guys."

"HEY! Speak for yourself. I've never kissed one boy while you made out with one at your friend's party!"

"Okay, first of all, you never kissing anyone has nothing to do with that. Second of all, I had one too many beers okay?"

"Then how do you remember?!"

Cro stood there motionless.

"Thought so."snickered Evan.

His father overheard the conversation and said, "Alright boys, don't fight. We don't want any trouble now do we? Cro, I'll show you to your room."

After Cro got settled in, he went to Evan's room where he was back on his bed, beating the crap out of Malva's Pokemon.

"Ey there chief! What ya playing there?"

"Why should you care?"snapped Evan.

"Ya know what? Pretend I didn't ask. Also pretend that I'm not going to live here for an indefinite amount of time."Cro said in an annoyed manner.

Evan looked up from his screen and said, "I will thank you!"and went back to his game.

Cro sighed and went back to his room to get the rest of himself unpacked.

Meanwhile, Evan just defeated Malva and her Pokemon. He would battle another member of the Elite Four, but he's been playing for 2 hours straight and he had to give himself a break. After he saved his game, he decided to take a walk to see one of his friends. Evan had to get himself away from Cro.

"Dad! I'm going for a walk!"he shouted as his foot was out the door.

"Okay son. OH WAIT! Before you go, why don't you take Cro with you?"

Great. Trying to get away from your cousin and now he has to follow you like a spy.

"Fine."Evan grumbled.

Cro heard his name and came downstairs.

"Did ya need me?"

"Evan was gonna take a walk and wanted to invite you!"smiled Evan's dad.

"Yeah. That's how it went."he mumbled.

"Oh hey that's very nice of ya! And I thought ya were gonna be a grouch 'bout me being here."Cro ruffled Evan's hair.

"HEY STOP!"he screeched.

"Okay boys. Have fun!"waved the father goodbye.

Soon Evan and Cro were walking on the sidewalk, Cro talking about his career and how it can affect other people and how calming it is and blah blah blah. Evan wasn't listening to half of it. After 10 minutes of walking torture, they eventually reached a crimson house at the end of the block. Evan went up to it and knocked on the door.

The light teal door opened to reveal a short boy with jet black hair who's bangs were dyed red. He wore a black shirt with a heart in it. It was crossed out in gray. He also wore white pants with rips and patches in red. He wore black eye shadow and liner and had piercings all over.

"Oh, it's you. "said the boy, disappointed.

"Yes Kyle. It is."sighed Evan.

"Ok. You know I don't give a crap about other people but, who are you?"the boy pointed to Cro.

"The name's Cro."

"Wait, this is the guy who is your cousin who's moving in with you and your dad?!"

Evan sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

Kyle began to laugh.

"H-hey! What are ya laughing at me for?!"barked Cro.

"It's just that you don't look like a freaking retard like Evan accuses you to be! I mean LOOK AT YOU! You got tattoos all over your arms, more piercings than I have(I think) and the coolest blonde hair I've seen in a while."

"Yo thanks!"smiled Cro with pride.

"Yeah. I would have you guys stay, but Kani is here along with quote on quote 'girlfriend' here and he's got some anxiety issues. Plus she's a freak and a dangerous species so I don't suggest going near her. Maybe another time. Just name the day and I'll probably be there alright?"Kyle said.

"Sure thing Kyle!"said Evan.

Kyle closed the door and the two boys left. As they were walking, Cro asked,

"So, is that guy ya boyfriend or?"

"What?! No!"denied Evan.

"Uh huh! Sure chief."


	5. Kaya

**sorry for the long hiatus. I had to go on vacation, but on the flipside, I got a lot of chapters done, so they'll be coming ASAP.**

Not too far away from that crimson house was a big, jade colored summer house near a small lake. The lake had about 5 koi fish in there, all with names. In the summer house was the biggest bitch to exist in the history of this planet.

"Ugh. I'm just FAR too tired today."complained a young girl from her bedroom. That girl had short blonde hair and eyes the color of her summer home. Her skin was surprisingly pale and her face was caked with makeup. She also wore a bright red dress with a green ribbon that was tied below her bust.

"Didn't you say you had plans today Kaya?"said her stepsister from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, but they're not important."

"You're meeting with some girl from your new school to discuss how your new school life will be! That seems exciting don't you think?"

Kaya opened her door with an annoyed face and flipped the daily bird before attempting to shut it closed when her stepsister grabbed on to the knob.

"Look Kaya, it's not my fault that your mother died. It's no ones. I mean, what could we have done to stop a cardiac arrest? Nothing. So, you are living here with me and our dad and you are going to this godawful school. There is nothing you can do about it."

Kaya shot her an ice cold look. "You don't give a crap that my mom is dead. You don't give a crap about anything! So why are you telling me this Pora?!"

Pora shrugged. "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Yeah. Like I would believe that." Kaya hissed before shoving Pora out of the way and making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was about to get some cereal when the doorbell rang.

"Crap." Kaya muttered under her breath and went to answer the door. Who was waiting there was a girl with a teal shirt with a dragon head on it. She wore black capris with red crocs. Her hair was died orange with blonde highlights and she wore triangle glasses that were the color red. She held a walking cane in one hand and what looked like a binder in another.

"Oh! You must be Teri."said Kaya in a fake way.

"And you must be a freaking genius!"shouted Teri in a more fake tone.

"You must be here to discuss school and such."

"Yes I am! I even made a presentation for you with help from my sister! She insisted that she would help because I'm blind and such."

Kaya rolled her eyes and made way for Teri to walk in. She smiled at her before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Alright. This presentation will teach you everything you need to know about our new school. From who's boss, to different classrooms, and all that jazz."explained Teri. "You ready for this?!"

"Whatever."grumbled Kaya.

For the next couple of minutes(that seemed like hours), Teri went on with her presentation. Kaya was hardly listening, until she heard a familiar name.

"You see this idiot?"shouted Teri.

"Yeah."said Kaya in a bored tone.

"His name is Kyle."

"Wait."she perked up. "I've heard of that name before. And that face looks oddly familiar."

"Yeah. That's Kyle, the most stupidest person that I've meet. But don't worry about him hitting on you. He already likes someone. And yes, I know that it's me(probably)."

Kaya thought for a second before saying, "I think Kyle is my mentor for the first few days."

"Ooh."cringed Teri. "Sorry to hear that. But hey! As soon as you break away from him, you can whip his ass goodbye!" She started to laugh. An awful, raspy, fake sounding laugh. Kaya could tell that she was amused by her "joke", but she wasn't.

"Are you saying that I'm going to hit on him Teri?!"snapped Kaya.

"Hahaha of course not!"she grinned. "He would never go for you anyways!"

Kaya started getting angry. She grabbed Teri's dragon shirt and pulled her close to her face before hissing, "Listen here Teri. You don't know a single thing about me alright?! If you knew me well enough, you'd know that I don't like guys. I've never liked a single guy in my freaking life. So if you're trying to be funny with that joke, than you are stupid. So. Freaking. Stupid!"

Teri shivered in terror of what she could make out in front of her face. Unable to say a thing, she was forced to the ground. Kaya took her binder and threw it at her chest. She then uttered out,

"W-what are y-"

"GET OUT!"screeched Kaya.

"Hey! I didn't kn-"

"I DONT CARE IF YOU DIDNT KNOW! YOU HAVE BEEN BORING AND OFFENDING ME FOR TWO GODDAMN HOURS!"

"Uh," Teri squeaked. "It's only been fifteen minutes."

"DONT BE A FREAKING SMART ASS!" Kaya barked as she kicked Teri's stomach. She winced in pain as she was kicked again. Soon, Kaya went into an abusing spree, kicking and screaming in fury as Teri tried to defend herself with her binder. Soon, Pora came into the room and saw the commotion. She grabbed Kaya under her arms and quickly pulled her away before she could kick Teri again.

"HEY! What are you doing?!"snapped Pora as she tried to control Kaya.

"SHE IS A STUPID BITCH WHO THINKS THAT MAKING FUN OF SOMEONES SEXUALITY IS FUNNY!"she screamed in a white pit of rage.

"I didn't know she was gay!"defended Teri.

"THATS NOT THE CORRECT TERM YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS!"roared Kaya as she was kicking and screaming like an angry child.

"Uh Teri? I think it's best if you go home. It's safer if you do. I'll take care of Kaya."said Pora in a calm manner.

"Good idea."trembled Teri as she quickly grabbed her cane and made her way out the door.

Pora than threw Kaya on the couch and shot her a cold look.

The coldest look she ever got.


	6. Taro

"Yo dude! Get the hell away from that cookie!"barked a boy from the kitchen. He caught his "leader" stealing the last chocolate chip cookie from last night's meeting.

"If you want this cookie, you're gonna have to fight for it."growled the spiked hair teen that was near the cookie jar.

The boy snatched the teen's shirt and pulled him to the floor and spent the next few minutes punching and pulling and scratching like two vicious wolves. Eventually, the boy was the victor, grabbing the cookie and watching the blood from cuts and bites and scratches drip from his body. The teen stood up dumbfounded how someone younger and weaker than him could beat him in a fight. He went to go get some toast that was sitting there in the toaster for the entire bloody, bruised war over the cookie.

After the two boys had their breakfast in their living room, the teen spoke first.

"Hey Taro. I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You've been doing freaking good for the past few years, and I'm wondering if you want a real challenge. 'Cause if ya do, I know what I can launch at ya.

"HELL YEAH RICO! Where do I start?!"

"I'm thinking you can be like, a freaking mentor or something to new members of our group. I know we don't have many new members, but ya know that new bitch named Vris?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can be her mentor. I mean, she doesn't know a single bit of crap about how our system works, and if she's gonna be in our little group, she's gotta know what's she's freaking doing. Ya understand?"

"Yes. Maybe I should talk to her now about it considering we won't have another meeting for about a week or so."

Taro left the couch and went to his room, where his computer was. He took a look at his room. It was a mess. Clothes(clean and dirty) were thrown everywhere, food wrappers and crumbs were everywhere, and blades were scattered all over his dresser. Taro thought about flushing them considering he he's been two months clean, but maybe he'll send them to Kyle with a note that says "Here are these for you to use you son of a bitch."

Not today.

Taro climbed over his disgusting Hell to get to his computer, which had energy drinks all over the desk. He knocked some over to make some room and logged himself in to his chumhandle and started to pester Vris.

agressiveToro started pestering abnormalGloom[AG]

AT: Hey bitch! You there?

AG: oh heyyyyyyyy there hot stuff!

AG: what brings you to have a chat with me?

AT: Uh, Vris, why do you over exaggerate your punctuation?

AG: WHY? YOU DONT LIKE IT? HMMMMMMMM?!

AT: No, no that's not why!

AG: well, if you must know, 8 happens to be my favorite number.

AG: so why not pester that way?

AT: Oh! That makes sense!

AT: VRIS! I got an idea!

AG: what is it?!

AT: Our group should pester like that. Whatever your favorite number is, you figure out how to type that way.

AT: Does that make sense?

AG: hell yes!

AG: since my favorite number is 8, I should replace B with 8.

AG: and anything that sounds like 8 will be replaced by it!

AG: 8ecause you know, it'd 8e soooooooo am8zing!

AT: Woah! That 1s fr1gg1n cool!

AG: ?

AT: 1 1s my favor1te number.

AG: OHHHHHHHH ok!

AG: 8ut that num8er can't come close to the num8er 8, and you can't tell me otherwise.

AT: oh 1 can! And 1 w1ll!

AG: 8ring it! ::::)

AT: What the hell?!

AG: spiders are my f8vorite animal. They also have 8 eyes, so I will give my emojis 8 eyes.

AG: ::::D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AT: Well, my favorite an1mal is the bull. So 1ll g1ve my emoj1s horns.

AT: }:) See?!

AG: dude, that looks soooooooo freaking creepy!

AT: Yours looks freak1ng creepy!

AG: NO IT DOESNT YOU 8IG LIAR!

AT: Same goes to you b1tch!

AG: ::::( how rude of you.

AT: …

AG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Got ya! ;;;;)

AG: you know I'm not afflicted 8y your words. Idiot.

AT: You're the 1d1ot!

AG: ::::)

AT: }:)

AG: so, why did you want to talk to me in the first pl8ce?

AT: Oh. Uh, 1 forgot.

AG: ok. I'll pester everyone else a8out this. Just don't forget to tell the 8oss ok?

AG: aka your 8rother.

AT: Don't worry. 1 won't.

AG: soooooooo, I'll talk to you l8ter than.

AT: Yeah.

AT: See ya! }:)

AG: BYEEEEEEEE ::::)

abnormalGloom[AG] ceased pestering agressiveToro

Taro got up from his seat to go downstairs to tell Rico the plans. Surely he'll like them.

He hopes.


	7. Vris

"VRIS!"shouted a college girl from downstairs.

"WHAT?!"

"IM GOING TO THE LIBRARY! YOU WANNA COME?!"

The girl from upstairs thought for a bit before shouting, "WHY NOT?! I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"

"Gee, thanks."the college girl rolled her eyes.

Soon, a young girl came down the stairs. She was wearing a black tee that had a spider web on it and also black capris that were ripped to almost shreds. She wore some black hi tops with cerulean laces(she changed herself) and some spiked dog collar bracelets. Her hair was died cerulean at the top and lime green at the bottom. She wore big rimmed glasses, dark purple eye shadow, black lipstick, and piercings below her bottom lip.

The college girl looked nothing like her, with small rimmed glasses, natural brown hair, and some pink lip gloss. She wore a beige beanie and a brown dress with lots of buttons and a black belt around her bust.

"You ready Vris?"asked the college girl.

"Whatever."mumbled Vris.

"Don't forget. YOU were the one that made this decision. Don't go moping over something you decided to do."

"Thanks for the life lesson Mom."snapped Vris before she was swinging the door open.

After walking for about five minutes, they eventually made it to the library. When the two girls walked in, they saw an young lady sitting at the desk, typing some stuff into the computer.

"Good morning Ms. Corrigan."the college girl said sweetly.

"Oh! Good morning Azra. I wasn't expecting to see you here at 10:30 in the morning. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, thanks."Azra smiled.

"That's good." Ms. Corrigan grinned as she pulled back her dirty blonde hair. "Say, who is that girl behind you?"

"Oh!"said Azra as she looked at Vris. "This is my younger cousin Vris. She is staying with me since her mother is in the Navy and will be for quite a while."

"Hey." Vris raised a hand at Ms. Corrigan.

"So, you ready to look at some books?!"said Azra enthusiastically.

"Why the hell not?"said Vris.

Ms. Corrigan said, "Don't forget girls, if you need me, you know where my desk is."

For the next ten minutes, Azra and Vris looked at some different kinds of books. Azra was looking at some books on theater(that is what she's majoring in), while Vris was looking at books on dangerous and deadly animals(that's what she's interested in).

Eventually, they both found the book they wanted to loan. Azra found a book called, "The Ways of the Stage", which talked about how to teach a theater class. Vris found a book called, "Humans Are Prey", which was a book about animals that are deadly to humans. After they checked out their books and headed back home, Vris ran up the stairs to her room while Azra sat on the couch and started reading.

Vris got on her computer and went to pester one of her greatest friends.

abnormalGloom[AG] started pestering classicalAdmiration[CA]

AG: HEYYYYYYYY EVAAAAAAAAN!

CA: hey

CA: its not like you to pester me at this time

AG: I know. It's just that I don't know what else to do with my life.

CA: yeah me neither

CA: so how goes your gang business

AG: oh you know, it is super.

AG: perfect.

AG: am8zing.

CA: uh vris that 8

AG: yeah, I know. It's the gangs new thing.

CA: what

AG: ok. Whatever your f8vorite num8er is, you find a rule that works with it.

AG: for example, B would 8e repl8ced by 8, and so does anything that sounds like it.

AG: it doesn't have to 8e 8 however. It can 8e any num8er you like.

AG: although 8 is the most am8zing num8er.

CA: oh i understand

CA: my favorite number is 5 so let me think

CA: oh i know i could replace s with 5 and anything that sounds like it

CA: 5o 5omething like thi5.

AG: SEE?! Now you got it!

AG: 8ut you have to 8e part of the gang in order to do this.

AG: and you're not, so I guess you can't use this am8zing typing style. Sorry.

CA: it5 alright ill get over it

AG: dude I'm serious. You'll 8low our freaking cover off. Stop.

CA: fine jesus

AG: thank you!

CA: so besides the whole gang business what else have you been up to

AG: oh not much. My cousin took me to the li8rary not too far from her house.

CA: oh i know which library youre talkin about

AG: yeah. I did get a 8ook there.

CA: really

CA: what book was it

AG: it's called humans are prey. It's a 8ook about human killing animals.

CA: that sounds so fake

CA: animals wouldnt want to kill us

AG: OK FINE ANIMALS THAT ARE HAZERDOUS TO US!

AG: DOES THAT MAKE YOU FREAKING HAPPY SHERLOCK?!

CA: i guess so

AG: idiot.

CA: youre the idiot you dumbass

AG: YOU TAKE THAT 8ACK!

CA: you make me bitch

AG: you know what?! I've finally realized why you don't have a 8F.

CA: is it because all the guys i like are straight

AG: no.

AG: 8ecause you're such a jerk to everyone. From your friends, to your family, hell even guys you d8te you treat like total assholes.

AG: I'm impressed that you even got a single 8oyfriend to 8egin with.

CA: now hold on just a second im not a jerk and i dont treat people with disrespect

CA: where do you get THAT idea from

AG: hmmmmmmmm. I wonder where?

AG: MAY8E ITS THE KIND OF CONVERSATION WE'RE HAVING RIGHT NOW?!

CA: oh

AG: yeah. I thought so.

AG: guess it took ya THAT long huh?

CA: yeah

CA: look vris im sorry that i treated you that way

AG: do you really mean it Evan?

AG: Do you mean it down from your very heart?

CA: yes i do

AG: liar. I know you don't mean it. And don't say you do 8ecause I know it's a lie.

AG: a 8ig.

AG: fat.

AG: lie.

CA: vris i really mean it ok

abnormalGloom[AG] ceased pestering classicalAdmiration[CA]

Vris had enough of Evan's crap. True she liked him, she really does. But sometimes he can be a pain. And everyone who's friends with him knows that. However, Vris just can't leave him there to shrivel up and die. That's not what a true friend does.

Even if that other friend is a royal pain in the ass.


	8. Rose

A scream came from a young girl's room. A mortified scream. Another girl older than her ran up the stairs into her room and slammed the door open.

"OH MY GOD!"yelled the older girl. "YOU'RE WATCHING THE CHURCHGATE TRIALS WITHOUT ME?!"

The young girl turned her head to face her. "Uh, yeah Roxy. The Demon Club says that we have to watch this movie."

Roxy let out a big gasp. "YOU HAVE A FREAKING DEMON CLUB?!"

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"the young girl cocked her head.

"No!"shouted Roxy as she went to sit down on the dark lavender couch.

"I see that you got some new piercings."the young girl acknowledged.

Roxy made her acknowledgement. "Well, I see that you died your hair again Rose."

Rose nodded. "Yep. Now it's the same color as yours. One...two...three."

The two girls said simultaneously,"Dark lavender with devil's plum highlights!"and they started to laugh.

Soon, instead of watching the Curchgate Trials, they were talking about many different subjects, from Rose's demon club to Roxy's satanic practices. It soon came to the end where the protagonist would be decided if she is an antichrist or not, and if she is, what kind of punishment she would receive.

"Oh God."said Rose. "I'm not sure if I want her to be an antichrist or not."

Roxy put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Well, at least nowadays your not punished for favoriting Satan instead of Jesus."

Rose nodded. "That's is true."

"GUILTY! PUNISHMENT IS DEATH BY BEING BEHEADED!"shouted the judge on the screen.

"NO PLEASE MR. CHURCHGATE! IM INNOCENT!"shouted the girl.

Rose and Roxy heard and went back to watching the rest of the movie. At the end, the girl was beheaded and other deaths occurred, like her father committing suicide, her younger brother also being accused of favoriting the devil along with her best friend who were both burned, and her aunt being murdered by an angry mob.

When the movie ended, Rose said, "Well, that was a good movie wasn't it Roxy?"

Roxy nodded. Then she got up and said, "Well, I'm gonna go visit one of my friends so she can help me finish that satanic goat painting."

"Ok! Have fun."smiled Rose as Roxy left. When she did leave, Rose went downstairs to get the laptop. Fortunately, her mother had to leave for work, so the laptop was on the dining room table. She sat there and logged herself in to her pesterchum and decided to talk to her girlfriend.

terrifyingToxin[TT] started pestering goldenArmoire[GA]

TT: Hey Kaya. You there?

GA: Yes.

GA: What do you want?

TT: I just haven't talked to you ever since you finally moved in with your stepsister.

TT: Speaking of which, how's she doing.

GA: She's being annoying as crap as usual.

TT: ooh. Sorry. :(

GA: No worries. It's just her nature.

TT: True.

GA: So, how's your sister doing? Is she still into that satanic crap?

TT: HEY! It's not crap!

GA: Uh oh, looks like someone fell into the fiery pit of the unholy Satan.

GA: God have mercy on your soul.

TT: Ugh.

GA: I just don't understand why you and your sis even ENJOY that stuff.

GA: I mean really? Hell? The place where your soul eats coal for eternity?

GA: Why Hell of all places?

TT: Because this world is full of rejects. You and I. Hell, even our friends are rejects.

TT: Everyone in society consider us freaks. We even consider ourselves freaks.

TT: So if society thinks we are a bunch of freak shows, why not embrace it?

GA: ?

TT: Look Kaya, we are the bitches.

TT: Everyone considers us that.

TT: So if they're gonna treat us like we're bitches, why not embrace it?

TT: Treat everyone like crap. That's might as well what we'll do.

GA: Oh! I see.

GA: But what does satanic practices have to do with it?

TT: Because if everyone thinks your the daughter of Satan, why not worship him as if you were?

GA: …

GA: That's your fault why people say that.

TT: WHAT?! WHY?!

GA: Rose. Do you see what you wear? What you do to yourself?

GA: I mean, how do you NOT notice?!

TT: Are you saying that I dress funny?!

GA: No no of course not!

GA: It's just that, the style your into looks very satanic.

TT: Well, isn't that the point?

GA: CRAP! My sis is walking up the stairs and I'm really not supposed to be on here.

TT: What?!

GA: Love ya Rose!

GA: 3

TT: KAYA! WHAT DID YOU FREAKING DO?!

goldenArmoire[GA] ceased pestering terrifyingToxins[TT]

Rose sighed as she stared at her monitor. As she signed off the laptop, she leaned back into the chair and thought to herself.

What the hell did Kaya do this time?


End file.
